Corrupted Priest & the Mysterious Youkai
by Little Tsu
Summary: A strange fog rolls in & has caused the Sanzo Party to get seperated from each other. Now Goku, all alone, comes across a mansion within the forest along with a mysterious youkai inside. Just who is she &...who is this evil priest that she warns him of?


_Little Tsu: Ok, I'm gonna keep up with the other stories, so no need ta worry about that, but I've been watchin' the entire first part of the series of Saiyuki & decided ta post this up. I've actually had this idea on a story for a long time now...Two years actually & finally decided ta see how others like it. Anyways, here's the start of it._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki. If I did, I'd have every series on DVD right now._  
><em>However, I do own any villains in this story along with the main oc as well.<em>

_Enjoy!...I _

_**Ch:1**_

"Ahhh...Oh man, I can't believe this has happened. Just what the hell?" The soft whining echoed throughout the dense forest as a mysterious fog loomed along the ground, halting up to about the owner of the voice's knees. Golden depths scanned the area around him almost tiredly as he tried in vain to look for his lost friends. "Sanzo?...Hakkai?...Gojyo?...Anyone?...Where am I?...Where did everyone go?...I'm so hungry!"

...Talk about a sudden change in the subject at hand.

But then again, that was to honestly be expected of the youngest within the Sanzo Party...The young demon who had been born of the Heavens themselves;...Son Goku.

As the teen searched the forest aimlessly for his companions though, he thought back to the short time ago when all of this happened.

_**{Flashback}**_

_"Hey Hakkai. How much further till we're out of this stupid forest? It's starting ta get dark." Goku's voice rang out from in the backseat of Hakuryu, who was currently in his jeep transformation. They had been driving for hours now and he was beginning to wonder if they were ever even going to get out of this forest. It just seemed to go on for forever; like it simply had no end at all._

_"Will you shut up you stupid monkey? We'll get there when we get there."_

_"I didn't ask you ya stupid kappa so why don'cha shut up yourself?"_

_"Why don't you both shut up before I shoot you?" It was with this statement, that a paper fan was suddenly lashed out at the two bickering in the back, smacking them both in the head; the one who had done so was now standing up in the front passenger seat with his right foot planted on the top of his seat while facing Goku and Gojyo with a pissed off look in his violet eyes. This...was Genjyo Sanzo._

_The young man in the driver's seat merely closed his evergreen eyes gently as he laughed almost a bit nervously towards the events that had just gone on. "My you guys sure are energetic, aren't you? Don't worry though Goku...We should be getting out of this forest soon. Hm?"_

_It was then that a fog began to roll in and covered the ground. It had just appeared out of knowhere and without warning. However, before anyone could really ask about what was going on, they each seemed to just vanish one by one; even Hakuryu, though the jeep/dragon had disappeared with Hakkai, till only Goku was left. "...Guys?...Guys, this isn't funny...Where are you?"_

_**{End flashback}**_

So that's how it happened. This strange fog appears suddenly and now all of his friends disappear. This definately seemed like the act of youkai, but...what kind?...And was it another one of Kougaiji's assassins that he had sent out? Well, thinking about this all now wasn't going to help any and it certainly wouldn't help him out in finding his companions either so the best thing to do was to look for them, but...

"...Where?...It feels like I've been goin' around in circles this whole time. Huh?"

Goku blinked slightly in confusion for a moment as he saw something off to his left through the trees there. Deciding to check it out, he hurried over, only to suddenly find himself not only in a huge clearing that the forest surrounded, but a mansion as well. "Woah...What the hell is this place?...I wonder if my friends may be in there?...Maybe the one who caused this stupid fog lives here."

With these two thoughts filling his mind now instead of his craving for food, he walked up to the front of the mansion and tried opening the front door, only to find that it was actually unlocked. Stepping inside, he took in the scenery with a curious, yet careful gaze as he took a few steps inside. However, as he did so, the door closed behind him and there was an audible click resounding from it causing Goku to whirl around in alarm. "The hell?"

Hurrying back to the door, he tried opening it back up, only for it to all be in vain. "Damn it...The door's locked...Just what is up with this place anyways?"

"...It's cursed."

"Huh?" The unknown voice came from behind him and he turned quickly to see who it was, readying himself to fight if need be, but stopped when he saw who it was that had spoken. Standing there before him was a young girl wearing a white Chinese martial arts outfit with blue gray trimming, white stockings that halted to mid thigh with blue gray slippers, and matching kimono-styled sleeves that started at her elbows and halted to where most of her hands were hidden. Her hair was as white as fresh fallen snow with some of it halting just passed her waist while most of it was held up in a brown leather cylindrical clip; three golden eagle feathers were held by teal beads in her hair on the left side while a few strands of her bangs fell into her eyes, which were an almost mesmerizing shade of golden orange...Almost like looking at twin suns.

Snapping out of his daze from staring at this mystery girl, Goku relaxed a bit and took a step towards her. "Who are you?...Are you the one who caused this fog? Where are my friends?" It was easy to see that even though he had relaxed somewhat, he was still on guard and ready to strike in an instant if this girl turned out to be dangerous.

The girl before him tilted her head down a bit as her eyes gently closed and shook her head almost solemnly. "No...I'm not the one who created this fog nor do I know of the whereabouts of your companions. I have merely detected your presence and yours alone for some reason and it is because of that, that I'm here before you now...I'm sure that your friends are ok though and are somewhere within this mansion...However, where, I'm really unsure of. The one who created this fog is an evil and corrupted man, who was at one time a priest."

"...A priest? Ya mean like one of the four Sanzo priests?" When the girl shook her head towards this question, he relaxed a bit more, but not by much. Still though, just what kind of priest was this guy? He must've been pretty strong to deal this kind of magic or whatever it was. Bringing his gaze back onto the girl before him after glancing around a bit more. "Ya know,...ya still didn't tell me who you are."

"...My name is Mine Naota...But I merely go by Nao so please refer to me as that."

Goku blinked slightly as he took in the name she had given to him before finally closing his eyes and giving her a cheeky grin. "Great. Nice ta meet ya Nao-chan...I'm Goku. So what are ya doin' in a place like this? I mean,...ya did say that this mansion belongs to a crazy ass priest." The young brown haired teen began walking off to continue his search for his friends while his hands rested casually behind his head. Side glancing at the smaller girl that was walking next to him with her head tilted down slightly, he held a curious look in his eyes, wondering why such a cute and nice girl like her was here in the first place.

Nao's eyes softened gently in an almost sad manner as her hands remained resting loosely in front of herself; her gaze keeping to the smooth wooden floors. "...I'm a prisoner...The man that lives here keeps me captive within these walls, a barrier being placed up that makes anyone who enters this mansion incapable of ever escaping again unless they kill him."

"So,...why don't you? Is he really that strong? I mean, I can tell you're a demon just by looking at you."

"...It's more complicated than you think Goku...It's not that simple for me."

"Oh come on. The guy can't really be that strong. I'm sure you could beat him easily if ya weren't wearing those power limiters in your hair." Goku pointed towards the beaded eagle feathers attached to her hair as he said this. "Come on...Lets find my friends and then we can all go and kick this guy's ass together, kay?" He then went to rest his hand onto her shoulder as reassurance, but instead it passed right through her, catching him by surprise as he suddenly halted in his tracks with his golden eyes widening. "What-?"

Nao halted as well a few steps ahead of him and turned to face him as a solemn look played onto her features. "...I'm only speaking to and standing before you in spirit form...It's the only thing I am able to manage in my current state."

"What do you-?"

The young girl closed her eyes and shook her head, cutting Goku off. "As I said before Goku...I'm a prisoner here...I have been for many years, unable to be set free. My physical body is deeper within this mansion, being held guarded by puppets that that man controls. My arms and legs are chained to a wall in that chamber and I'm powerless to escape...Only a holy man with pure powers can free me from my bindings. So please,...Goku...Please help me...I know that one of your friends is Genjyo Sanzo...I heard you calling out his name back when you were still in the forest...Please...I don't want to be here anymore."

Goku stared at the younger girl before him as unshed tears shimmered in her sun colored eyes. With his own depths softening concernedly, he finally nodded his head and reached out towards her to wipe away her tears as a strange act of impulse, only to have his hand pass through her once again. With an almost sad look in his own eyes appearing suddenly at not being able to physically comfort the girl before him, he spoke softly. "...I'll help...We'll set you free from this place no matter what...Then maybe you can start smiling again."

Nao stared at Goku in faint surprise towards this, but then she closed her eyes as she wiped away the tears that had filled the corners of her eyes before finally allowing a smile to form onto her face for the first time in so many years.

As the two young youkai continued walking though in search of Goku's friends, they were completely oblivious to the true reason as to why Nao had been able to sense Goku's presence rather than any of the others. Something...that had to do with their pasts for little did these two young youkai know, their pasts were intertwined and fate just happened to have plans for them.

_**To be continued.**_

_Little Tsu: Well, that's that for the first chapter. I really hope you guys liked it. As you can see, Goku is the main character of the party, but the others will start to show up & reunite themselves the further the story goes along. Also, just so ya know, the priest in this is also an oc of my design. He's an immortal, meaning he doesn't age, but he's not immortal in the sense that he can't be killed...He just happens ta end up being a tough bastard ta kill. After all,...a weak villain wouldn't have been any fun, right?^^_

_Just so ya know,...Mine(me-ney) means Protector in Japanese & Nao is pronounced (now) not (ney-oh)._

_Please review. Your thoughts will decide in whether I continue this or not.^^_


End file.
